Retaliation
by TheSorikuQueen
Summary: Sora and Riku engage in childish acts of pranks and retaliation.


It started a week ago, when Sora decided to tie little bows (that took hours to get out, thank you very much) into Riku's hair while he was asleep. Riku had been sleeping over for the night, and fell asleep first, something they both knew was the first rule of sleepovers. Never fall asleep first. Sora defended himself the following morning, after receiving an earful of curses, by saying he had it coming when he laid down during the movie - it wasn't _his fault_ that Riku had never been very great at staying up late.

It continued a few days later, when Riku set up cups of water around Sora's bedroom while _he _was asleep. Although, he didn't have a good excuse for it. Especially when Sora's mother had opened the door to check on Sora and found Riku kneeling on the ground, carefully measuring out the distance from one cup to the next's placement.

"Uh… Riku, were you here all night?" She asked quietly, careful to not disturb the sleeping child, tangled in his sheets and breathing slowly. Riku paused a moment before shaking his head up at the older woman - might as well not lie to her.

"No," He responded, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then…" She crossed her arms, evaluating the scene before her. "what, may I ask, are you doing?"

"I'm exacting my revenge," Riku said simply, looking away from the other to continue setting down cups and then filling them with the water jug he'd brought over. She had to keep from smiling or laughing, as it was her role as responsible mother to keep the youngin's out of trouble.

"I thought you were too old for revenge, Riku."

"It's…" Riku mused, before flashing a charming smile at her. "innocent revenge." This time, Sora's mom laughed.

"Well, will I have to clean anything up when your innocent revenge is over with?"

"You really think Sora would make you clean anything up, ma'am?" The woman hid her grin behind a hand, before carefully wiping it away and setting her hands on her hips as she spoke, trying to seem stern. Like the responsible mother she was.

"Then just make sure you get home soon. I don't need an angry phone call, demanding to know where you are."

Riku held back an eyeroll as he raised his hand to salute her as she walked away. He continued until the wee hours of the night, and then carefully walked out of Sora's room, and then back home, grinning the entire time.

When morning came, Sora swung his legs over the side of his bed. It took him a moment, but he let out a loud shriek as the freezing water touched his skin. He immediately jumped up, but tripped on the cup of water that had been knocked over, and proceeded to fall onto the floor. This resulted in the cups surrounding him to be knocked over, and ultimately, covered his floor in a thin flooding, as well as his entire body in ice cold water.

Even though he was sure Riku would be smart enough to be in his own home when Sora woke up, he still let out a loud groan and shouted his name in vain.

"I'll get you for this!"

It was a week later when Sora got back at him. He had to research some pranking techniques but managed to find one that was easy enough for him to accomplish. So, with the permission of his mother, he brought a chair up to his room and started to set up.

He was careful to not move his door as he slipped back downstairs, grinning as Riku arrived just in time to execute his carefully crafted prank. Sora had invited Riku over to play some video games, with the promise of snacks and a truce, and was determined to catch him by surprise.

Although, he had never been very good at keeping things from his friends.

So when Riku started making his way into the house, he noticed Sora's fidgeting posture and his flitting eyes immediately.

"Dude, you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with a bemused smile on his face. Sora looked over and grinned at him, a bit too widely.

"Yeah! Just excited to give you a taste of your own medicine in today's video game." Sora grinned and Riku laughed, completely buying it. _Yes, _Sora thought, mentally high fiving himself. _He's _totally _buying it! _

"You're on," Riku said, then headed up the stairs to Sora's room.

"I'll grab snacks!" Sora called, grinning widely in anticipation as he headed to the kitchen and awaited the deafening shriek sure to come.

Sure enough, Riku let out the loudest bloodcurdling scream a few moments later, and then raced downstairs, soaked head to toe in freezing ice water. Sora gasped and placed a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, forcing himself to remain innocent.

"What-What _happened_ Riku?" Sora asked, quickly grabbing a towel.

"You know exactly what happened, you little-"

"Language!" Sora shouted, letting a small snort slip out. Riku smirked and ran full speed at him, attempting to grab him and make him equally as soaked - but Sora was quick, and he managed to jump out of the way. He laughed.

"What?" Riku demanded and Sora laughed again.

"You remind me of a wet sheepdog…" Sora muttered and Riku bit his lip to keep from laughing. His hair _was _getting his eyes, so he supposed it was a bit funny. But Sora had to pay, and he wasn't sure he could wait until he came up with his next brilliant idea.

So he lunged forward and captured Sora in a bear hug, before shaking his head and whipping his shaggy hair at the other's face. Sora yelped, then laughed and squirmed.

"No!" He yelled, squirming for a few moments longer. Eventually, he gave up, and so did Riku, though he didn't let go.

"You do realize…" Riku murmured after a moment, chuckling. "that now _your _room is all wet again." Sora paused a moment and then pouted.

"Dammit…" He muttered and Riku snorted.  
"Language!"

* * *

**I think this came from a conversation from a friend and myself. Might have been about Sora tying bows in Riku's hair. Maybe. Possibly. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and all that jazz! **


End file.
